


Oh God I Wanted To Be Your High

by preserumsteve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, a lot of pet names, harrys a photographer, idk how to tag, lilo is really side, louis is so submissive in this, omg thats an actual official tag wow, porn stars, porn without much plot, thats kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumsteve/pseuds/preserumsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which lilo are pornstars and harrys the photographer and larry end up fucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God I Wanted To Be Your High

Louis received the email from his management at 10am that morning. It was the usual gig with Liam, one of his current best friends, even under the circumstances. Louis hopped int he shower and began his routine prep he did before every taping, washing every crevice he was able to reach, a mundane task at the most. Once thoroughly cleaned, he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist and began shaving his face, removing the scruffy hair to reveal baby smooth, tan skin. He left his hair natural, forgoing any product as his stylist could deal with that before the shoot, same for his clothes. 

He sent a message to Liam, saying he was looking forward to today and jokingly calling him 'daddy', to which he received the tongue emoji as a reply. He had met Liam at one of his earliest shoots, instantly clicking with the bear like man. They worked well in the sheets and even better out of them, it was a win win situation. Liam had some apprehensions at the start that their new found friendship might interfere with their work but they soon found out that the closer they got in their friendship, the more chemistry they had in bed. It was an unusual friendship to say the least, but somehow they made it work. 

Louis left the flat early, so he had enough time to pick up his daily dose of caffeine from the nearest Starbucks down the road. With his chai latte in hand, Louis headed over to the studio, a quick ten minute walk but normally took him fifteen, with his slightly short legs, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. 

The studio was a blank room that was dressed up according to what type of shoot was going on. The space wasn't just occupied by porn stars, but models and photographers alike, each setting up the space as they saw fit. Most of the shoots Louis took part in, the room was set up with just a bed against the window, the city below used as a background. Occasionally they would use the green screen to create some elaborate candy wonderland or outside in a field full of sunflowers, but Louis himself preferred to drop the special effects. However, one of his favourite memories of his time with Liam was when they did use the candy wonderland background and Louis got to lick whipped cream off Liam's dick, truly a sight to see, the view count rising way above any of their other scenes together. It was certainly a proud moment for both boys and they had celebrated by having a couple of beers (and a couple more shots) at their local club. 

Louis arrived at the studio a lo earlier than he had planned, Liam and none of the staff anywhere to be seen. He resorted to playing some dumb game his sister's had downloaded on his phone, flappy bird was the name. It turned out to be pretty addictive and Louis didn't even notice someone else enter the room until said person's feet started tapping against hard wood of the floor. Without looking up Louis presumed it was one of the female staff, from the sound of the heels on the floor, but when a low, rumbling voice emitted from the person, Louis snapped his head up. 

"Would I be right in presuming you are the twink for this shoot?"

Louis was speechless, he was actually convinced his tongue had just fallen out of his embarrassingly open mouth. This man was the most gorgeous human being he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Long, long, long legs led the way up to a beautifully toned torso and an even more gorgeous face. Eyes of the brightest green seemed to hold galaxies of stars and planets and secrets to lost under worlds. Lips so red and full they looked like they were coated in the sweetest of minuscule strawberries and Louis wanted a bite of each one. Louis wanted to wax fucking poetry all day long for this man, Louis also wanted to suck his dick, to be blunt about it. He was just so, so beautiful and Louis could feel his cheeks grow red as he remembered he forgot to reply to Greek God's question.

"Um, actually no, I'm the, uh, I'm the dominant one, usually", he struggled to get it out without drooling at how intense Greek God was looking at him. 

The man simply hummed, amusement written clearly across his face, stretching his cheeks out and making him look almost childlike. Louis was so intrigued by his looks that he had almost missed the camera dangling from his wrist and the tripod stand held in the other. Putting the pieces together, Louis suddenly realised how fucked he was, because Greek God was going to be the photographer for this shoot. 

"So, uh, you're the photographer for this shoot, am I right in saying?" Louis spoke up, a feebly attempt at conversation.

"No, darling, I'm just holding this expensive camera in my hand because I want to take artsy pictures of the blank wall", the man replied, his eyes glinting to match his teasing tone. Louis visibly gulped, making the man laugh deeply. The sound went straight to Louis' groin area and he shifted under the steady gaze of the man.

Liam arrived just then, breaking the tension in the room and making Louis almost pounce on him in thanks. 

"Li! Hey pal so good to see you"

"Louis you saw me yesterday"

"But Lima I missed you greatly. Can I not show my fondness for my best friend openly?" 

Liam looked weary of Louis and his unusual behaviour but avoided it and shook hands with Greek God instead. Greek God took the moment to finally introduce himself, seeing as both boys were here.

"My name is Harry Styles and I will fortunately be your photographer for this shoot. I will leave you both to get prepped and ready by your stylists while I help set up the lighting. Join me when you're ready boys", Harry finished the introduction with a quick swipe of his tongue over his lips while staring directly at Louis, making the smaller boy shudder slightly. Fuck, he was getting a semi just under the gaze of Harry.

Louis practically ran off towards his designated prepping station, grateful for his stylist Georgia's warm smile. She styled his hair into his signature quiff, choosing a low v-neck, black t-shirt and denim skinny jeans for him to wear. 

Despite their mass and height difference, Louis was nearly always the dominant one, enjoying the pleasure of being in control. 

Right now though, Louis wasn't quite sure he would be able to perform to his best abilities. He didn't know how Harry did it, but just being in his presence made Louis want to be a good boy for him, he wanted to be absolutely wrecked by this tall man.

When the cameras started rolling, Liam could tell instantly that there was something wrong with Louis. His words were shaky and his confidence lacking. They got down to their boxers, Louis pressed up against Liam from behind. Louis tried to whisper filthy words to Liam, but they sounded wrong coming from his mouth and he visibly cringed at himself. A cough sounded in the room, loud enough to break the scene the boys were in and make them look up towards the noise. It had come from Harry. Of fucking course.

"Are these professional pornstars I'm watching or a couple of virgin boys who don't even know what a glory hole is?" Harry spoke loudly, his words bouncing around the still room. Louis can feel the blush taking over his cheeks and he knows Harry can see it too. He can see Liam looking at him curiously from beside him but he chooses to ignore him, keeping eye contact with Harry.

"Liam I want you to switch roles with Louis please", Harry commanded. 

Liam looked slightly uncomfortable but went along with it, grabbing Louis lightly at the hips. Liam tried to be dominant and in control with Louis but he failed miserably, lacking the skills and experience. Harry stopped them once again, his sigh audible from across the room. 

"Let me show you want I want you to do Liam", Harry said and strode over to where both boys were on the bed, instantly grabbing Louis roughly by the hips and pulling him down onto all fours. Louis felt dizzy with how quickly the blood travelled the his cock, making it thick and standing straight up. 

"Make him know that he is yours, that you own this fat ass", Harry spoke lowly, rolling his hips slowly against Louis' ass. A whine accidentally escaped Louis' throat and Harry rolled his hips even harder against him, picking up a slight speed.

"Talk to him, whisper things in his ear like how much you want to fuck his tight ass, how he's being such a good slut for his daddy", Harry had a rhythm going now, his hips rubbing into Louis' ass, each time getting rougher and harder. 

Louis was getting lost in the moment, his mind going blank and focusing on nothing but the white hot pleasure surging through his veins. 

"Praise him. Tell him how he's being a good little kitten for his daddy, how he deserves this fat cock, how deep you're going to fuck him, nice and fast and then hard and slow".

Louis couldn't help himself, the pleasure was too much. He moaned out 'daddy' loudly and came all over the white sheets, untouched. He shook through his orgasm, the steady heat of Harry behind him a comfort. 

When he looked up after the wave of pleasure had subdued, the shock on Liam's face was enough for him to realise that what had just happened wasn't meant to have happened. Harry's hands never left his hips, fingers pressing indents harder into his skin, sure to cause some bruising tomorrow.

"Um, I- I don't-", Louis was cut off by Harry tracing his fingers along his abs, picking up the remnants of his cum and shoving the fingers into Louis' mouth. Louis didn't know what was happening but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Liam do you know the simple rules to working a camera?" Harry asked casually. Liam nodded his reply, still dumbstruck with what he just witnessed.

"Good, now put back on your clothes and stay behind the camera, I want to have a try of side of the camera", Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's words and he could feel himself getting hard again with anticipation of what was to come.

"Now, kitten Louis, it appears you have confused your role and need to be punished, wouldn't you agree?" Harry growled into Louis' ear, his clothed back pressed firmly against Louis.

"Yes, Ha- daddy, yes I've been a bad cumslut", Louis moaned back. Harry removed his shirt and jeans, quickly positioning himself behind Louis. He pulled his boxers down in one swift motion, the cool air hitting Louis' balls and making him whimper. Louis felt exposed but in the best way possible. Harry moved away and Louis whined at the loss of touch only to moan out loudly as Harry licked a long stripe against his opening. 

Louis was fully hard again, precum oozing from the tip. Harry's tongue was fucking sinful, licking bold stripes along his rim, poking and prodding inside him, making him moan long and loud. 

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube without removing his tongue from Louis', using one hand to open it and the other to grab and squeeze Louis' ass. Harry was a fucking mastermind with his tongue, Louis felt himself getting closer and closer to release so he grabbed the base of his cock to relieve the pressure. Harry coated three of his fingers in the substance and palmed at his own cock for a while, deep moans escaping his throat and travelling straight to Louis' already harder than hard cock. 

"Such a pretty princess, ass so tight for your daddy ain't that right honey?" Harry moaned as he pushed his first finger into the tight heat,his moans mixing in with Louis's much higher ones. 

"More daddy, please, I can take three", Louis was gagging for it, Harry admired. 

Without warning, Harry pushed his three fingers in all at once, Louis whimpering at the pain and hot pleasure that was taking over him, making him hot and needy. The pain turned quickly into pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure and Louis didn't know how long more he could last. It was apparent the same could be said for Harry, as his moans were getting louder too. 

"Louis, baby, I'm clean, can I go inside you without a condom?" Harry asked, his voice low and soft. Louis only moaned his approval, his mind not able to process anything other than his need for an orgasm. 

Harry slowly pushed into Louis, the smaller boy taking him obediently. 

"Being such a good boy for your daddy, best ass in the city I bet, can't wait to fucking destroy it and cover it in my cum. Would you like that princess? Want me to cum on your pretty ass?" Harry spoke directly into Louis' ear, the words stumbling around in his brain, fitting together like a puzzle piece. 

"Daddy Harry, p-please fuck me", it was all Louis could think or say. 

Harry began to pound into him, all 8 inches of his glory. Louis was in heaven, fucking heaven and with Harry's sweet words he felt like the prettiest angel ever to grace the earth. Louis was a moaning mess at this stage, barely able to hold onto his sanity.

"I want you to cum first, baby. Cum for me kitten, be a good boy for daddy"

Louis couldn't hold it back anymore, he was too far gone. He moaned loud and high as he came, the wave of pleasure crashing over him, filling his senses. Harry was soon to fill him up too, his low voice dropping even lower as he groaned, hands gripping Louis so tightly by the hips it hurt.

"Louis, fuck me you're so hot baby", Harry chanted as he came down from his high, Louis purring his approval at the pet name. A clapping sound could be heard from across the room and Louis looked up to see Liam coming out from behind the camera setup, his smile wide and taking up half his face. 

"You boys were fucking amazing, oh my god Louis I did not know you could be so submissive, fuck", Liam praised them both, Louis giggling as Harry petted his hair fondly. Liam was right, Harry turned him into the bottomiest bottom and he loved every second of it.

***

After the boys were cleaned up and re-dressed, Harry asked for Louis' number. 

"Stricktly for business purposes, of course", is what he had said, but Louis knew he hadn't dreamed there was a spark between them. He handed Harry his phone and waited for him to type in the number. Once he was finished, Harry handed it back and gave Louis a small wave before walking out of the room with his equipment. 

Louis checked his phone for Harry's number and was shocked at the name he had put his number in under. 

"Greek God" stared back at him in bold. Louis laughed the entire journey home, a bounce in his step and a fire in his heart.


End file.
